A world that's not my own
by seanjay13
Summary: Xocrazililkelox decided to put the story back but im her 'assitant'. Josie gets sucked into the wormhole and is in an alternate realtiy were she becomes Victor Pearson's daughter and Vaughn becomes a Trent
1. Wormwhole

Disclaimer- I do not own strange days at Blake Holsey high .

Author s note : I(xocrazililkelox )had this story on fine last week but I didn't like how it came out so I took it down but now I have a co writer and she is uploading it from her account. Please read and review they mean a lot to me.

Chapter 1

Josie Trent walked down the halls of Blake Holsey high and walked past the science room. There was a flash of light in the room , Josie knew it was probably just the wormhole. But her curiosity was getting the better of her and walked into the room. Just like she thought it was the wormhole acting up , before she got a chance to run away from it she got sucked in.

Josie landed on something soft when she came out the other side of the wormhole. She looked around a room it seemed like a little a girl's bed room. She sat up and put her guard up , she noticed something on the corner of her eyes and it was her name on the door.

But this cant be my room. she thought to herself , first off it was way to girly and pink for her liking and the bed was a queen bed and her room back in her dorm was a single twin bed .

Suddenly her door opened and she looked over at the intruder .

"Victor!" She exclaimed .

"Victor?" He said looking at her .

"That's your name isn't it?" She asks him ."Yes but I prefer my daughter to call me dad" Victor told her and a look of confusion came across her face .

"Dad" Josie said in shock .

"Josie are you alright" Victor Pearson asked his daughter .

"Yes I'm fine" Josie told him .

"Well get ready for school ill tell the driver to drive the limo up" Victor told her heading for the door.

"Wait !" Josie said and he turned back around to face her .

"Yes?" He asked her .

"Blake Holsey high right, the school you and mom own" Josie asked making sure everything thing in this universe was in its place , even if she wasn't .

"Yes, are you sure you're feeling alright? I can take you the doctor" Victor asked her worried about her .

"No I'm fine I'm fine" She trying to convince him and herself that .

"Good , ill be waiting down stairs to escort you to school" Victor explained to her .

"Wait , why don't I have a dorm at Blake Holsey?" she asked him .

"you stay here on the weekend's Josie" He left with out another word . Josie got ready for school and meet her father for school and drove to it .

Well I guess this is it Josie though to herself this is my first day of school as Josie Pearson .


	2. Something to make it better

**Okay so now it's her assistant. Each other chapter haha. Hope you like it. **

Josie awkwardly walked into school and looks around. Where was she to go? Confusion was written over her forehead no doubt.

"Josie!" Two squeals came behind her and run up to her. Madison and Wendy. Oh god

"Hi" Josie faked a smile and coughs a bit, how can she be nice to people she hated?

"Did you see Stew today?" asks Madison

"What do you mean?" Josie didn't want to be confused any more, she felt a slight urge to scream

"Well, him being your boyfriend…" drifts Wendy "We just assumed" they giggle

And if that couldn't make Josie scream. She was obviously in shock. She stared.

"Here he comes now" Madison pushed her 'friend' into Stew

"Hey baby" he kissed her.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Was basically all that ran threw her mind. She pulls away and gave a smile "hey…you" she hit his shoulder and points down the hall "I…have to, go this way…see you later"

She was almost running

"Don't forget cheer practice later!" both Wendy and Madison yell.

Josie's eyes widen and went around the corner to slump down the wall "CHEERLEADING?" she yells at herself and slaps her arm hard "OW!" she yells and huffs.

She was defiantly going crazy.

She breaths and put head in her hands. Was it going to get better?

Just anything, doesn't have to be big or not…just something to make her feel better.

_Cheerleading? Stew? Ugh!_

"Do you need help?" she heard a sweet voice and her eyes lift up a bit as she removed her hands.

Vaughn.

He took her hands and helped her up and she continued to stare.

He laughs a bit "Are you okay? You didn't fall did you?" he asks

Josie shook her head as her heart skip, she then coughs. She must look like an idiot

"I'm okay, just need…to find, my class" o god, what was her schedule?

"English?" Vaughn did his famous smile and she just nods, if he knew then okay.

How did he know?


	3. she seems lost

**Disclaimer - I do not own strange days at Blake Holsey. **

**Authors Notes - thanks for the reviews everyone they mean a lot to us .Â**   
chapter 3

"So what was up with you and Pearson?" Lucas asked Vaughn .

"Nothing she just asked me where her class was" Vaughn said like it was nothing .

"Wow, is she that dense" Corrine asked .

"Looks like her daddy's money can't buy her everything" Marshall made fun

"She seem different" Vaughn told them .

"How?" Corrine asked him .

"She seemed lost and I'm not just talking about the class" He explained.

"Sure Vaughn" Lucas said and patted him on the back as him and the rest of the science club members made there way to class.

They had English class which was also the class Josie was in.

Josie couldn't pay attention all her mind was on one the thing get the hell out of here .

What If the wormhole doesn't exist in this dimension, will she be stuck as Victor Pearson daughter forever ? Josie thought to herself .

Don't do this to yourself, Josie every time you got sucked into the wormhole you always manage to get back home .

Stew sat next her and put his arm around and she took it off her .

"Not now" Josie snapped.

"What's with you?" Stew asked her.

"I'm just not in the mood ok?" She told him .

"Okay…" Stew answered .

"She been like this all day , she is probably just worried about the big pep rally today" Madison told her .

"Prep rally?" Josie asked in shock .

"Yeah the one we have been practicing for like a month" Wendy said confirming what Madison told her .

"What?" Josie yelled and the whole class looked at her .

"Miss Pearson , please take your seat" Mrs. Durst told her and they did and the class began


	4. Hide and Seek

**Ok, so now it's the assistant again. Thanks for the reviews guys. Were having fun doing it. **

Madison giggled with Wendy both looking in Josie's house mirrors that went to the top roof.

Victor was a rich type…Josie wondered how Vaughn handled all this.

Vaughn…She also wondered what he was doing right this minute.

She knew what she was doing though…

"Josie, come on and get out!" Madison yells and heard a soft scream. She knocks on Josie's room door again "Were going to be late for the Rally" her and Wendy share a look.

Josie was in her room and stared at her mirror. She grabbed the pillow again and screamed into it.

A cheerleading outfit, on her?

She wanted to rip everything to shreds. She wasn't some plastic groupie who skipped around in skirts and flirted constantly with unknown basketball players.

Josie shut her eyes tight and slowly came out as they girls smile "You look awesome" Madison said and squeals jumping up and down trying to make Josie do it with her.

"Totally" Wendy sucked up. Josie just groans and pushed past them as they follow her.

(THE PREP RALLY)

All the students cheered on the sand and Josie's big and wide eyes stared over, one of the cheer leaders nudged her "Good luck" Josie had the urge to glare.

Vaughn couldn't believe he was here but Lucas likes the cheerleaders.

Little nerd.

He saw Josie nervously playing with her fingers and watched the girls practice up.

She doesn't look so good. Sick even.

"I am so thirsty" Corrine says "These bimbo's are putting my into shock my throat is dry" she taunts the girls watching them

"Your just mad cause your not one" Lucas drooled on them

Vaughn saw Josie run out and got up "I'll get you a water" she just nods and they watch him go.

Josie ran faster and stopped around the corner, she can't do this…she just couldn't.

She would ruin everything, and top of it all? Be embarrassed, not like she cared what people thought of her, but to have more than 100 eyes staring at you? Kind of awkward.

"Josie?" she heard a voice and whips around

"Oh, Vaughn…it's just you" she said

He smiled a little and nods "Just me, are you okay?" They heard foot steps and Josie gasps and grabs Vaughn as she pressed him to the corner.

He stared down at her not knowing what to say.

Josie had the urge to laugh a bit but with the intruders she just covered his mouth

"Where did she go?" Victor was heard around the corner

"We sent Wendy and the girls to go find her, but for in the building…she's not anywhere" Madison said and huffs "I'm going to have a panic attack"

"She'll be here" assures Victor and looks around worried for his daughter "She couldn't of gotten to far, it's the rally, why would she miss it?" he wonders off again and Madison skips the other.

Madison got closer and closer and Josie paniced "Stall her" she pleads in Vaughn's eyes "Please?" he watched back at her.

Madison hummed even more and turned the corner to give a look "Who-" her mouth dropped

Vaughn stood there alone and gave a awkward smile "Hey Marie" that was her name right? Hopefully…

"Madison" she corrects but shrugs it off and wraps an arm around his "Come back to the rally with me" she gave a flirty smile and Vaughn looked behind him once more.

Where did Josie go?

Josie stood at another corner and watched Madison steal Vaughn away…

She made up her mind…she is NOT going to the prep rally.


	5. one day you will understand

**Disclaimer - I do not own strange days at Blake Holsey high .**

**Authors note - thank you for the reviews**.

Chapter 5

Josie was running down the corridor of the school when she bumped into some one hard.

She looked up from the floor "Dad" Josie said as she looked up to see Victor.

"Josie why aren't you at the pep rally" Victor asked her.

"Well I got sick and I-" Josie started but was cut off by Victor .

"So you're going to let your team down, Josie…" Victor said to her .

"No, but I'm really sick daddy" Josie asked hoping that would work on him .

"You're going to the rally that's final , I didn't cut my meeting early for nothing Josie" Victor said coldly and lift her off the ground by her arm and dragged her the gym .

"Dad I really cant do this" Josie tried reasoning with Victor . They were outside the gym.

"Josie you need to fight things that your afraid of, its hard but one day you will understand" He told her and she nods .

He lightly pushes her in the gym and the crowd cheered and the pep rally started .

She looks for Vaughn's face in the stands and smiled seeing him, finally she got the courage to do this and the music started .

"Josie , don't do stand there Hun, do something" Madison told her and the girls started there cheer .

This is getting to weird, even for this place. Josie thought to herself.


	6. In my arms

Josie blinks looking around at the many cheering people and the cheerleading already going up and dancing, she looked around and tried to fit in…but couldn't. Wouldn't, even.

This was so crazy!

She did the only thing she could do…

"Is she okay?" Vaughn asks Corrine and Lucas

He shrugs "Heat stroke maybe?"

"She's going to fall" Vaughn got up already and Corrine rolls eyes

"Stop trying to be her knight, she's so…ugh! Probably faking anyway, maybe underneath all her Calvin Cline wearings, she's a hippo" she laughs at her own joke for Lucas to give her a odd stare.

But Vaughn ignored and started jumping down the stairs.

Josie did it, she had too.

There was nothing else to do okay!

So she fainted. The girls gasp and turn

"Josie? Josie! Are you okay?" panics Madison and Wendy starts crying for no reason at all.

"Back up, back up" some teachers haul people back.

Madison saw Vaughn coming and ran to his arm "I feel so sick Vaughn! Help? Please" she pouts but Vaughn shrugged her off. Her mouth fell and she tried to speak but nothing but little gasps came out.

"Josie?" Vaughn bends to her, her eyes still closed.

Just fall asleep, you're good at it. Josie thought to herself. They won't even notice, you do it ALL the time in class. So she did.

Specailly when Vaughn held her in his arms.

"Move away people!" scoffs Madison who then eyes Vaughn who carried Josie outside the gym.

He better not like Josie…

"Josie?" his perfect blue eyes searched for some kind of sign she was okay.

Madison tapped her foot behind and Corrine with Lucas watched with one of the teachers

"Can you stop doing that?" Lucas bitters at Madison who's mouth drops

"No freak can tell me what to do" she confirms and Currine rolls her eyes

"Marie, shut up" Vaughn needed to wake Josie up, see that she was okay.


	7. falling for the enemy

Disclaimer - I do not own strange days at Blake Holsey high .

Authors note - thank you guys for the reviews they mean a lot to me .

Chapter 7

Victor Pearson pushed his way to the crowd to get to Josie, he knew this fake faint tantrum with her. When she didn't get what she wants. He finally was standing next to her when he saw her in Vaughn Trents arms and that made his blood boil. He was afraid that this would happen his daughter fall for the enemy .

"Give me my daughter Mr. Trent" Victor said with hatred dripping in his tone .

Vaughn glared at Victor and then at the beauty in his arms he didn't trust Victor , but Josie was his daughter. So what's a guy to do?

Vaughn handed her over to him and Victor cradled her in his arms. Vaughn watched as Victor left with the school with Josie and Wendy…someone was missing.

"Vaughn oh Vaughn" Screeched Madison's annoying voice down the hallway.

"Marie" Vaughn said in acknowledgment.

"Victor told me to tell you that he wants you to stay away from Josie and I think that's for the best you know? Since her and Stew are adorable together" Madison said .

"Yeah and…" Vaughn said and folded his arms across his chest .

"I'm available and Victor is having a business party and you can be my date" Madison said and twirled her hair around her finger .

"Um.." Vaughn shivered looking for a nice way of letting Madison down. Wait, that would be a good excuse to be in Victors house and snoop around. Vaughn smiled .

"Sure Marie, when's the party?" Vaughn asked .

"Tomorrow and its Madison silly" She said and kissed his cheek; squealed and ran down the hall


	8. head over heals

"Sweetie?" Victor comes into her room. Josie looks over

"Hey dad" she answers and sits at her room desk "what's up?"

"Your not even dressed" Victor gave her a look, she coughs.

"Dad, I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt" she confirms waving a hand in his face

Denial?

He stopped her hand and shook his head "For the party I mean, LUCY!" he calls and Josie jumps a bit. He was a good yeller. Lucy was a maid, Josie guessed cause one was now standing beside them "Dress her up" said Victor

Josie gave a look "Dress…up? What? What party anyways" she slaps Lucy's hands away from her and follows Victor down the stairs

"For my business associates" he looks behind her shoulder "You didn't forget did you?"

"No…" drifts Josie trying not to be suspicious

"Good, cause Tyler will be here soon, your date remember?" he smiled to her and she gave a look

"I'm suppose to be with Stew" this was confusing.

"Yes but is he rich like Tyler who can support and care for you? He's a stud anyways and his father owns at least 5 hotels" Victor says and Josie gave a look

"It's not all about money" she softly says and Victor turns with a blank look he then smiled a bit and cups her face

"When it comes to you…it does, you're worth millions" he kissed her forehead and Josie just stood there and Victor claps hands "besides, you already agreed…go get dressed" he left her.

Vaughn stood in his dorm wearing nice black pants and a plan white t-shirt. It's the best he could do. He paced back and forth trying to find an excuse on doing this.

But he already knew…for Josie.

She was different and he knew it.

He had fallen for her since ever.

(BACK AT VICTORS)

"first cheerleading now this?" Josie stared at a strapless black dress that went to down to only her thighs. She tried stretching it down further and huffs giving up.

She flew back onto her bed and covered her face.

The only good thing for this place was that Vaughn was in it. She knew she wasn't over Vaughn

Everyone did and everyone was probably just finding out again now that she was head over heals for him.

"Wake up silly" squels Madison slapping her legs.

Josie shot up and glared grabbing her legs back "What!" she snaps

"Guess who's taking me tonight?" she jumps up and down.

Josie gave a look "Who?" she waited for the answer

…………………….

**Thanks for the reviews and staying people who keep reading Chapter after chapter. Thankyou! **


	9. This isn't me

Disclaimer - I do not own strange days at Blake Holsey high .

Authors note - thank you guys for the reviews they mean a lot to us .

Chapter 8

"Vaughn" Madison squealed and jumped again .

"What?..." Josie asked .

"You know that hot guy Vaughn Trent" Madison said to her .

"Yeah I know him" She told Madison .

There was a knock on her door ,"Miss, Mr. Pearson would like for you to come down now" The maid Lucy told her.

"Okay" Josie snapped .

"wow you are Miss grumpy today aren't you Hun?" Madison said as she linked arms with Josie and they walked down the hall .

"Josie" Her father greeted her down the stairs .

Besides him stood Tyler with that sly smile on his face, like he was up to something .

"Dad" Josie said in a cold voice .

"Josie, you look beautiful tonight" Tyler said and kissed her hand .

Josie pulled her hand back and watched Madison and Vaughn talk.

"Ill leave you two alone" Victor said and went to kiss his daughter on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Behave yourself" And left to go talk to old boring people all night .

"So Josie I heard you fainted the other day are you alright now" Tyler asked and wrapped an arm around her small waste .Â He slid his hand down to her .

"Can you move your hand please" Josie asked irritated .

"Sure" He moved it more downwards .

"I meant off of me" Josie said in a low yell .

"Josie, hey" Vaughn said as he walked over to were she and Tyler was .

"Vaughn" She said greeted him and Tyler smirked .

"Trent" Tyler greeted him .

Madison had her arms around him and looked over at Josie .

"Are you and Stew over?" Madison asked her .

"I don't know,I don't know anything" Josie cried in frustration and ran out of the room .

Vaughn followed her .

"Are you okay" Vaughn asked in concern .

"This isn't me" She desperately tried explaining to him ."What?" Vaughn asked confused .

"You won't understand" Josie told him and slummed down the wall .

-----------------------

Tyler just told Victor that Josie and Vaughn had disappeared.

"Follow them" He barked the order at his guards .

-------------------------  
Josie hear foot steps coming toward them .

"Shit!" Josie exclaimed and Vaughn looked shocked .

"what" he asked and she grabbed his hand and ran for it but the bumped into Tyler


	10. Jealousy

Josie and Vaughn stay quiet "Josie, tell me…I'll understand" he whispers behind her

"You can't Vaughn…it…It doesn't exist here" she confirms and he kept watching her

"Come on" she grabbed his hand and tingles went through both.

They went around the corner and Josie was grabbed

"Tyler!" yelps Josie as he had both hands gripping her arms

"You think you can just ditch me like that?" he glared at Vaughn "For him?"

Vaughn went to say something

"Tyler, the only reason I'm putting up with you is because dad told me to" Josie shrugs innocently, his mouth drops

Vaughn smirks behind her.

She was incredible.

"Then I'm sure your dad told you not to upset me or your guests" Tyler put a arm around her and looks to Vaughn "You can go now"

"I can be where I want to be" he grabs Josie's hand pulling her back where she wanted to be.

Tyler played a smile on his lips "I believe Madison is your date Vaughn, move along now" he took Josie and pulled her away as he and Vaughn glare at another until out of sight

Vaughn looked sadly down and to the door Josie left in.

Even if he wasn't good enough, he was sure no one could love her like he did.

Yeah, Vaughn Trent was in love with Josie.

And he had a feeling, he won't give up.

No…he'll fight for her.

No matter what.

Back in the business party, Tyler swung his arm around Josie's waist and kissed her neck

"You know what-" she went to yell at him

"Daddy dearest is right behind you" he whispers in her ear and she glared hard until putting a fake smile on and turns to Victor

"Hey Daddy" she smiles but frowns seeing his not happy face

"What did I hear about you and Trent running off?" he bitters.


	11. I'll do anything

**Disclaimer - I do not own strange days at Blake Holsey high .**

**Authors note - thank you guys for the reviews they mean a lot to us** .

Chapter 11

Josie looked over at Victor and got nervous.

"Well…" Josie starting thinking of an excuse but Tyler cut her off .

"Mr. Pearson, I saw Vaughn harassing Josie and pulling her into the hallway maybe you should remove him from the premise" Tyler lied to him .

"I think that would be wise" Victor said and told the security to remove Vaughn of the property.

"Watch over her, Tyler" Victor whispered to him and Josie heard it .

"Hello! I'm right her and I can hear you and I'm not a baby, I do not need a baby sitter especially some one who is a perv!" Josie said and folded her arms over her chest .

"Josie Elizabeth Pearson" Victor barked .

"If you like Tyler so much why don't you date him" Josie said and walked over with Madison following her.

Victor walked in front of Josie and grabbed her arm.

"I don't know what has gotten into lately but you better change your tone , Madison excuse us for a minute" Victor told Madison and she left .

"its my life" Josie argued . Victor grunted and dragged her to his office and closed the door .

"You see this" Victor asked as he took out a needle from his pocket and flicked the point at the end .

"Y-es" Josie stuttered and looked at the needle and Josie wasn't scared of anything except needles .

"well if you aren't a good little girl this will be your punishment" He said and he went to grab her arm .

"NO! no please Daddy I would be I swear Ill go out with Tyler please" Josie pleaded afraid of what insulin was in the needle but since it was in Victors hands she thought it wouldn't be good .

"Good I'm glad you can see things my way princess" He said.

Josie couldn't do anything but nod .

"Stay away from the Trent boy and this needle won't be a problem" Victor said and his tone was so cold it made Josie shiver.

"Lets go" Victor said and grabbed Josie and placed her next to Tyler .

"She's all yours" Victor told him and Tyler smirked .


	12. Heartbreak

Josie swallowed hard and held hands with Tyler who showed her off to his other rich friends.

She wasn't some object.

She felt so alone and the only one who could actually help her was Vaughn.

But Victor sent the guards for him. She heard Madison saying she would leave instead with Vaughn though.

So at least he won't get hurt. But jealous thoughts of him and Madison ran madly in her head.

"I'm glad your dad knocked sense into you" Tyler taunts and kissed her, she wanted to gag…but remembered she couldn't…especially when he stuck tongue in. She wanted to slam her teeth down, show the pervert to fuck off.

But she couldn't.

"Come on" Madison smiled pulling Vaughn with her but he was stone cold.

Josie kissing Tyler?

Vaughn literally felt the whole in his heart and blankly looks away feeling empty.

Who knew a girl could do this to him and it's only been days.

"Let's go, Madison" he finally got her name and jealousy looked at Josie and Tyler one more time until leaving.

THE NEXT DAY

Josie breaths looking down and leaned on her locker.

She looks to Victor and nods letting him know she got the hint and wasn't going to go near Vaughn

No matter how much she wanted to

Then she saw Victor talking to Professor.

This can't be happening.

Back in her world, Professor was on her side…they never trusted Victor…now here he is sucking up to him.

Josie sniffs trying to hold back tears…and she missed 'her' friends…and Vaughn.

Though he was the same in both worlds.

She smiled at that…he wouldn't let Victor change him.

She then felt guilty for not trusting him, how would she ever make it back and tell him? She gulps her cry.

And if nothing could get the cry out of her…the next scene could

Madison was all over Vaughn.

Vaughn with his point of view really REALLY didn't like her…but anything to show Josie how much she hurt him.

Corrine slowly came behind her and checked the show for herself

She didn't like Josie for her stuck up attitude, but she had to admit…Vaughn was right…Josie was slowly changing and now Corrine liked her a lot better than Madison

Everyone did.

Lucas came over and shares a look with Corrine and looks to Josie.

She sucked in a breath and a tear finally fell, she turns and finally sees them behind her. Shocked to see her crying. She gave them a softened look that turned to heartbreak and ran past them

Vaughn finally split from Madison and saw Josie running away

"JOSIE!" he yells pushing Madison off of him. She shrieks loudly


	13. Take care of him

Disclaimer - I do not own Strange days at Blake Holsey high .

Authors note - thank you guys for the reviews they mean a lot to us .

Chapter 13

Josie and Vaughn found themselves in a secluded hallway in the school .

"Josie ..." Vaughn said and went to touch and she jumped back.

"Don't touch me" Josie said in a harsh whisper .

"I can't believe you're mad at me!" Vaughn exclaimed.

"What? I have every right your were practically doing it in the hall way, with my best friend" Josie yelled .

"Well you were necking with Tyler right in front of me" Vaughn shot back at her .

"Why in every universe does he try to keep us apart?" Josie whispered and wiped away her tears

"Josie! Is this punk bothering you?" Tyler came up from behind and wrapped him arms around her tiny waist.

"No! Just don't touch me!" she huffs.

"Come on Hun" Madison and Wendy said and glared at Vaughn and walked away with her.

"what did I say about keeping away from daughter, Mr. Trent?" Victor asked him.

"You might have control of your daughter Victor but you don't have control over me" Vaughn said harshly.

"Oh I think I can. You leave her alone or your out of Blake Holsey" Victor threaten .

"You can't do that!" Vaughn shouts.

"I believe I can so stay away from her, take care of him Tyler" He said in a low voice and walked away to find Josie .


	14. Love is out of control

"Yeah Tyler" glared Vaughn glaring "Take care of me"

Tyler stood there glaring back

Meanwhile with Josie and Victor.

"I didn't want it to be like this" Victor said and got the needle

"No! please dad, don't" she cried and went to turn but a butler grabbed her "no" she cried trying to get away and he just easily turns her and Victor pokes her with the needle.

While injecting he explained to her "This is adivan. I believe you recognize the name. I used it during my broken back. I don't like pain killers. I'd rather be numb…which exactly what your feeling right now"

And she was…and she stopped fighting with the butler and easily stood there.

But a tear did drop

Victor looks away from her and coughs "I didn't want it to be like this" he said.

BACK TO VAUGHN AND TYLER

"You don't have it in you" Vaughn said "Even if you did, do you really think you can win?"

"At least I'd win the girl" taunts Tyler and that was enough to set Vaughn off and punch him in the face.

TO JOSIE AND VICTOR

"You're my daughter Josie" Victor had put her to bed "I want what's best and Vaughn Trent is not best" he said and Josie just lay there

"You won't EVER go near him again" Victor harshly said and kissed her cheek "good night sweetie, I'll know you'll agree tomorrow morning…you wouldn't want this again now would you?" he asks

Lights turned off

BACK TO VAUGHN AND TYLER

Tyler jumped back up and charges Vaughn into a locker. Vaughn took his collar and bashed him against the lockers as he guts him.

Tyler groaned and shoved Vaughn off.

Vaughn easily came back and punched him to the ground while kicking his gut.

Tyler almost cried on the ground

Vaughn just shook his head not wanting to play anymore

Tyler was useless.

So Vaughn walked away looking for Josie.

But she was nowhere to be seen.

He sat on his dorm bed and put head in hands.

Love was out of control.


	15. I'm sorry

Disclaimer - I do not own Strange days at Blake Holsey high .

Authors note - thank you guys for the reviews they mean a lot to us .

Chapter 15

Josie moved around her food on her lunch plate and looked over at Vaughn who was throwing a football with Marshall and Lucas .

"Josie Hun you're not on that stupid diet again are you?" Madison asked .

"Yeah your so skinny already, your going to evaporate to nothing" Wendy said.

Yeah like that made sense, Josie thought to herself .

"Hey babe" Tyler said and kissed her and Madison and Wendy giggled .

Josie looked up and saw Stew shake his head and walked away .

She is a heart breaker and an emotional murdered.

"Hey, ill be right back ok?" Josie said and ran into the school after Stew .

"Stew!" Josie called, he didn't disserve this he is just an innocent by stander.

"What Josie! What do you want?" Stew yelled .

"im sorry ok , im sorry its just " Josie tried to explain , but didn't want to rat out her father .

"Just save it Josie your boyfriends waiting for you" Stew said and pointed and turned to look to see Tyler .

"Josie remember what your father said" Tyler whispered in her and she gave Stew a look of sorrow and mouthed 'im sorry' to him .

"Come on Josie let me escort you to cheerleading practice" Tyler and held her hand tight to show the amount of control .

Oh great that's just what she needed , cheerleading to top of the most perfect . She thought sarcastically


	16. What's wrong with Josie?

Josie walked numbly around the school and took memories of her world into the places.

Laughing with her friends…

Learning with the Professor

And smiling with Vaughn.

What she didn't know, was Stew following her.

He stopped by the door she went in and started listening…something was wrong with her and he knew it.

"I'm proud of you Josie" he heard Victor say and there was silence, must have been a hug "Didn't I tell you it would all get better?"

"Sure…" drifts Josie not really though.

"Sure? Are you saying me saving you from the Trent wasn't a good choice? That I could let my daughter grow up to be with a poor man" he was now yelling

"you were right" lies Josie…numb, and not wanting the needle ever again

"I was, and so was the adivan" Victor said

Adivan?

He ran a bit further into the hall when he heard her coming back and walked past as if just walking by. But then he saw it…needle marks.

"Adivan…adivan" Stew went through the library books and finally got it

The drug that made you numb.

Why would Victor do that to Josie?

What did Vaughn have anything to do with this?

He had to ask, even if it meant danger or not. He needed to know and find Vaughn so he can explain on what's wrong with Josie


	17. So beautiful&Innocent

Disclaimer - I do not own strange days at Blake Holsey high.  
Authors note - thank you guys for the reviews they mean a lot to us .

Chapter 17

"Trent" Stew yelled and grabbed Vaughn and pushed into a wall .

"Not again" Vaughn growled not feeling like getting into fight with another one of Josie's jealous wanna be lovers.

"What do you know about Adivan?" Stew asked and Vaughn looked at him.

"What?" Vaughn asked surprised.

"is it dangerous?" Stew asked him with worry in his voice as Josie numbly looking walked down the hallway with a giggling Madison and Wendy behind her .

"yeah I mean there are serious sides affects like panic attacks , hallucinations and the person using them can slip into a coma" Vaughn told looking at Stew.

An a coma, Stew thougth and his heart stopped for a minute . Did Victor know that can happen to Josie , why would he want to hurt his one and only daughter ?. Stew thought to himself.

"I wouldn't suggest taking it" Vaughn told him .

"Its not me" Stew and Vaughn shook his head in a not believing way.

"Josie" Stew took of down the hall way and she turned around .

"Come on Hun, he's not worth, lets get you ready for the date with Tyler" Wendy said and put her hand on Josie trying to guide her away from them.And Madison giggled .

"Josie, please its important" Stew said and Vaughn ran up behind him .

"I'm busy" Josie said and turned around and looked at them and saw Vaughn .

"lets go" Wendy said and the three girls left .

"Its Josie isn't it?" Vaughn asked and Stew shrugged his shoulders .

Vaughn roughly shoved him into the lockers "Tell me right now"

"Yes" squeaks Stew and Vaughn's eyes widen in horror. How could they do that to her?

She was beautiful, innocent and had a whole life planned out for her.


	18. It's just me

Josie sat by her window and stared out.

The rain was beautiful…she wanted to go into it, but she was trapped.

She missed home…

She missed Vaughn

"Get him the hell out of here!" she heard yelling and snaps her head to her door running to it hearing Vaughn

"JOSIE!" he yells and Victor is getting his guards

"You leave her alone" Victor yells and the guards hold Vaughn and punch his gut as Josie ran down the stairs

Victor punched Vaughn so hard he hung over in pain.

"Vaughn!" yells Josie and runs to his paining body, Victor glared at the scene

She bent and cups Vaughn's face looking up to him in sorrow with love.

"I love you Josie…" cried Vaughn until Victor picks her up

"Let go of me! NO!" Josie cried with tears as one of the guards take Vaughn and smashes their fist to his mouth. 1 guy against 5 steroid guards isn't a fair fight…

Victor held his daughter and covered her mouth from her cries for Vaughn

The guards dragged the painful Vaughn out of the rain and shoved him down in it.

He groaned trying to get up

Josie, inside, bit as hard as she could into Victors hand and ran out.

Rain poured everywhere and she could hear it getting closer.

The guards. Shit.

She looks around for some help and remembers the window back in her room.

Josie closed her eyes from the heights and slowly goes down the Thorne bush that was below her window. Rain falling on her already

She finally jumps down and ran her hands through her wet hair looking around for Vaughn

She ran around the corner and screams for her mouth to be covered and pulled in Vaughn's arms

"It's just me" he whispers in her ear "it's just me…" she turns and held him back as they embrace

He kissed her neck and Josie shook her head with tears "We can't- I can't see you"

"Why do you care what that asswhole wants Josie? Do you think I fell for an idiot! NO! your smarter than that" he yells through the rain

Josie looks away and back at him, he had a bloody lip and his cheek was probably swelling "I'm sorry" she cried

"Don't be, I love you Josie! Nothing will make me stop" Vaughn grabs her into him and smashed his lips to hers passionately and she melted into it kissing back just as hard and they deepend it as love glowed all around in the rain

Both hearts skipped……..

…………………….

Then Josie opens her eyes……….


	19. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer - I do not own strange days at Blake Holsey high.

Authors note - thank you guys for the reviews they mean a lot to us. This is the last chapter .

Chapter 19

She looked around her and notice that she was in English class .

"You look cute when you sleep" She heard a deep males voice and afraid it was Victors .

She turned around and saw Vaughn .

"Vaughn –" Josie says.

"Yeah-" Josie interrupts him "where are we?" She asked him .

"Were in English class where you feel asleep in again" Vaughn told her and Josie smiled .

"Miss Trent,how nice of you to join us" Mrs. Drust said and the bell rang .

"Vaughn I understand about what you go through and all with your dad and it must be hard for , don't ask how ok?" Josie asked and Vaughn stared down at her and slowly nods.

Josie gulped and kissed him .

And Vaughn smiled against her lips and pulls away "Come on sleeping beauty lets to Professor Z's class" Vaughn said and their hands slid into each others and they fit perfectly together .

Josie walked past Victor and whispered so only he could hear "Hey dad" and Victor looked shocked and confused and she just walked away with Vaughn .

THE END ! .


End file.
